


Be Careful What You Wish For

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Body Worship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Yosuke lingers too long in the Shopping District because he needs a friend, the last thing he expects is Kanji, wearing only his underwear.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Tatsumi Kanji
Kudos: 11





	Be Careful What You Wish For

Yosuke knew it was getting late, and that he should be heading home, but something was stopping him.

It wasn’t the fight with his parents, not exactly, though that was part of it. They didn’t like his friends, his grades, how flippantly he took his job at Junes; even though he was putting in longer hours with less fuss than anyone else his age. His father wanted him to be a clone, and that was the one thing he wasn’t. His mother blamed his rambunctious toddler years for the fact that she had two miscarriages after his birth resulting in Yosuke being an only child.

Of course, neither was his fault; there had been undiagnosed complications when she had been carrying him, and his birth had nearly killed both of them, and the two subsequent pregnancies had been against the advice of doctors. Still, she brought it up every time they fought, which was getting to be a routine thing in the Hanamura household.

So, here he was, wandering the streets of the shopping district late at night, reluctant to go home, and eager to see a friendly face. Any friendly face.

As they say; be careful what you wish for.

“What do they know? I have amazing friends!” Yosuke sighed, cupping his face in his hands.

Rapid footsteps approached him, like of someone running, and he did not lift his head. If it was trouble, he was better off not knowing.

“Senpai?” The footsteps crunched to a stop directly in front of him.

“Huh? Kanji?” He lifted his head. Against his better judgement, he lifted his head. “Oh holy fuck!”

It was Kanji standing in front of him, wearing a concerned look on his face, and not much else. Tight white underpants barely covered him, and running shoes protected his feet, but otherwise, he was naked. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Remember that bet in Okina? I looked up the dollars per minute thing, and found out it was a sex line.”

“No shit it was a sex line!” 

“So I figured that I lost; well, we all struck out but at least you and Senpai got numbers for actual girls and not a sexline. And I keep my word, no matter what! It took me a while but I did say I would run around the block in just my underwear if I lost so here I am!”

“No, you said underwear AND gag-glasses!”

“Oh damn, I did! I forgot the glasses!”

“The glasses aren’t what's important right now!” Yosuke’s eyes were drawn south almost against his will. “Those briefs outline more than they hide! You need to go home before a cop sees you!”

“Huh? Outline?”

Yosuke had no time to think as he heard a car slowly approach. “Come on!” He grabbed Kanji, and bolted for the shrine; the fact that he ran right past Kanji’s home never even crossed his mind until much later. “Back here.”

“Senpai?”

“They won’t see us back here…” Yosuke stilled, as he realized that he was now alone with Kanji in a perfect make-out spot. “What?”

“Why are we back here?” Kanji glanced around almost shyly, his cheeks pink.

“Well…” Yosuke sighed. “I dunno, just seemed like the best place to hide you from the cops.” He looked down at their still linked hands. “Oh, sorry.” He pulled his hand away.

“I didn’t mind.” Kanji sighed. “Look, back in that tent, you had no reason to be scared. I am attracted to some boys, and to some girls, but I ain’t just gonna jump on anyone who doesn’t give me a sign they want it, ya know? I ain’t no molester.”

“Yeah, Souji told me off for that, later. I owe you an apology.” Yosuke shook his head, looking back at Kanji, and really seeing him for the first time. “I’m sorry for everything. I was… deflecting.”

“You mean like you might like guys and put it on me out of fear over what you were feeling yourself?” Kanji stepped closer, but didn’t touch Yosuke.

“What? Yeah, that’s exactly what I mean but… I didn’t expect you to understand.”

“Trust me, deflecting is one of the few things I do get. I’ve done it myself.”

“Can I touch you?” Yosuke had no idea where the words came from, but they felt right.

“Yeah, sure. Okay, go ahead.” He drew in a quick breath, not certain what to expect, but it was not Yosuke running his hands lightly up his arms, fingertips tracing over his muscle.

“You know, I’m a little jealous. You’re a year younger than me, and already have a build I can never hope for. I just don’t have the body for this type of muscle.” Yosuke’s eyes followed the trail of his fingers.

“Senpai, you don’t need it. You’re fine the way you are.” He took another breath as Yosuke’s hands left his arms, slid across his shoulders, and down his chest. “You know, when you said touch, I didn’t think you meant this.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Kanji shook his head. “No, I don’t; it’s nice, soothing even. It’s just not sexy, which is what I was expecting.”

“Honestly, I’m working myself up to that. I’ve never been able to be completely honest with myself. Not when it will cause even more trouble at home, so this isn’t something I can just jump into headfirst…”

“More problems at home?” Kanji stopped Yosuke’s hands from sliding any further south. “Do you wanna talk about anything?”

“I’m not being hit or anything; it's not like that. My dad is just really strict, and my mom has her own issues. Nothing I do is ever good enough for them. I don’t imagine you know what that's like, exactly.”

“My mom’s great, and both my parents are nothing but supportive of me liking crafts. But not the neighbors, not so much. You might not believe this, but when I was small, I was teased for being a sissy boy.”

“I can believe it. Your aggression had to come from somewhere after all.” Yosuke sighed. “If you told your mom that you like boys, what would she do?”

“Probably ask to meet the boy I like, or something. I dunno, she’s cool about that stuff.”

“Lucky.”

“Senpai?”

“If my parents find out I’ll be lucky not to be disowned.”

“Really? That sucks, I’m sorry, Senpai.”

“No, you have nothing to be sorry for.” He pulled his hands free of Kanji’s, and slid them around to Kanji’s back. “Damn, you have a great body.”

“Thanks, Senpai.”

“Yosuke. My name is Yosuke.”

“Yosuke.” The name sent shivers down Yosuke’s spine as it slid from Kanji’s lips.

“Not going to touch me back?” Yosuke stilled as he realized that all of the exploration was one sided.

“You made it clear in the tent that you didn’t want me to just touch you, and you ain’t given me your… permission? Is that the word? So no.”

“You mean consent?” Understanding lit Yosuke’s eyes. “You have it; I want you to touch me back.”

“Yeah, that’s it. Consent.” Kanji’s hands trailed along a similar path to Yosuke’s, only starting at his shoulders.

Yosuke’s eyes slid closed, as his hands slid south to Kanji’s ass, fingers slipping under the waistband of his briefs. “Can I?”

“Here? We’re outside!” Kanji wasn’t against the idea, not really, it just caught him off guard.

“No one comes back here, and anyway it's late at night. Who’s gonna catch us?”

“Yeah, I guess.” He sighed, his hands sliding down Yosuke’s front, and sliding up under the hem of his shirt. “Can I remove this?”

Yosuke nodded once, and seconds later his shirt was on the ground somewhere nearby, his hands flying back to Kanji’s briefs the second his shirt was off, and pushing them down.

“Oh wow!”

“Sen- Yosuke?”

  
“It’s bigger than I expected.” Yosuke wrapped a hand around Kanji and stroked him gently.

“Hey, Yosuke? I wanna tell you something; something I ain’t never told anyone else. I do think about sex with men…”

“I know, you mentioned that earlier.” Yosuke leaned in closer.

“Lemme finish. Please, Yosuke-Senpai.” A nod, and Yosuke stopped inches away from kissing Kanji, his hand still holding Kanji’s cock. “I don’t think about, uh… what's the word? Topping. I don’t think of topping guys. It's… the other way around.”

“You think about being topped?” Yosuke blinked at him.

“Yeah. I know, it’s strange coming from a guy like me, but it’s what I want. With girls, it’s different. They ain’t gotta use toys to be with me, none of that shit, but with guys…”

Yosuke did kiss him then, slow and soft. “I understand, but are you saying you want that tonight? With me?”

“Yeah. If you want, we can. It ain’t gotta be tonight though. Not if you don’t wanna.” Kanji put his arms around Yosuke, his heart pounding in his chest.

Yosuke didn’t answer; instead he slipped his free hand between Kanji’s cheeks, sighing when he felt Kanji spread his legs to give him more room. “Do you touch yourself here?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Good.” Yosuke nibbled Kanji’s neck as he slid the first finger inside.

“Stop!”

  
“Huh?”

“You need lube.” Kanji actually blushed.

“Oh, shit sorry!” He pulled his finger out, then dug his wallet out of his pocket. “I got a packet of stuff in health class last week, including some sample packets of lube, and I coulda sworn, ah! Here we are. Oh, and a pre-lubed condom.” He handed the condom to Kanji, then ripped open the lube packet.

This time Kanji didn’t stop him, and he was soon pumping three fingers in and out of Kanji, his own dick now in Kanji’s large but gentle hand. “I can’t even think straight right now, Kanji. Is this a mistake?”

“I dunno. I can only decide that for myself, but I don't think it is. I think we both need this.”

“Yeah, maybe we do. Sheath me.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I am.”

Kanji didn’t say another word as he got the condom smoothed onto Yosuke, then he pulled away, turning around to brace himself against the back wall of the shrine, his legs spread wide to compensate for his height.

“Ready?”

“Do it, Yosuke.”

A soft kiss was pressed to the back of his neck, then Yosuke lined himself up and thrust inside.

“Oh shit! You’re way tighter than I expected! I don’t think I’m gonna last long!”

“Then don’t. It’s okay; this is my first time too, ya know. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Kanji resisted the urge to rock his hips; he could do that later, once Yosuke had his rhythm.

“You won’t think less of me for creaming quickly?”

“Hell no. Yosuke, stamina comes with practice right? Anyone who does any sports knows that. Why should sex be any different? You just need to build up your stamina. It's normal that it will be shit the first time, right?”

“Yeah, yeah you’re right. That’s a great way to think of it.” Slowly, he began to move, awkwardly at first, but as his motions smoothed out, he felt Kanji rock against him, meeting him halfway. “This good for you?”

“You have no idea.” Twisting around, Kanji kissed him again, a soft brush of lips and tongue.

It was too much, Yosuke creamed instantly, then pulled out. “Did you?”

  
“Not yet.” 

Reaching around, Yosuke took Kanji into his hand once more, stroking him firmly this time, wanting him to finish. “Cum for me.”

Kanji did, spraying the wall by mistake.

“Oh no.”

“It’ll wash off; this spot gets a lot of rain.” He took a pack of tissues out of his pocket and cleaned them both; plus the wall; up as best he could.

“Hey, Yosuke-Senpai? Would you want to go somewhere with me, maybe in Okina?”

“You mean like a date?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Yeah, okay. A date sounds nice. And I do want to do this with you again, so long as my parents don’t find out.”

“If they do, you can stay with me, or something.”

“That means a lot, thank you, but I’ll be fine. Not the first secret I’ve hidden from them, and it won’t be the last.” He kissed Kanji one last time as finished getting dressed.

“I need to get home.”

“Be careful of the cops.”

“My house is right there; I know a shortcut through the trees. Cops could be crawling the street and they’d never see me slip in through the back door. I’ll be fine.”

“Oh yeah that’s right; you live above the textile shop. I forgot.” As Yosuke walked away, his heart was lighter than it had felt in years. Even meeting Souji had not felt this good, because for the first time in his life, he was being completely true to himself.

“Yosuke, I love you.” The words slipped to him on the wind, but when he looked back to reply, Kanji was already gone. But that was okay, there was always next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
